cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Knights
Damien is a Human male Mercenary who was a former Jedi Master. He is from the planet Alderaan born into the royal Knight family. Damien was one of the most wise in the order and one of the most skilled. His story has been an advenure of him born on Alderaan, going into the Jedi Order, Joining the Sith, Working with Ree Shaala, and much more. Life on Alderaan Damien Knight was born on Alderaan to the Royal Knight Family in the high peeks in the Mountains. His life was to go down in the City, looking for scraps for tools, building materials, and food. His life was very hard because it would it would take days to go down the mountain since there were at high elevations with also very little people there. He lived there for about 6 years and he started going down the mountain by the age of 4. But one day, a Master from the Jedi Order had come to a diplomatic mission. The Master was Plo Koon, he found Damien and knew he was Force sensitive. He and Knight went to the mountain looking for permission to go to the temple, they accepted knowing he would have a better life. Later that day he said his good byes to his friends and family then left. Jedi Training This time in his life was long and hard, facing trials not many have seen before. Even though it was only 3 years in his life, he has face 4 Sith, about 500 Mercenaries, and 1 Sith lord. It does sound interesting but for Damien, it was way difficult. Everyday Damien would face a challenge from his Masters, other Padawans, or real life situations. At his first mission he went to Hoth and was in love with the environment. The snow, tempature, and look of the area, since he lived in the mountains. But he would search for resources like crystals to help improve sabers. While search, a scout looks off and sees something, something large but blurry. With his back to it all you hear is screams and blood splattered on the ground. Confusion on Damien's face and on his Master's, then BAM! A Wampa appears and with shock on his face he attacks the Wampa head on. With the fight short, the Wampa has cuts all around the torso with a fatal blow in the head. Plo Koon returns and is surprised to see what the left overs are. Damien is concerned but also excited with joy with his first kill. Plo Koon now sees what his potential is. Becoming a Jedi Knight The moment has come, it was the day Knight is a true member of the order. Plo Koon was most excited to see one of her most accomplished students go to Jedi hood so quick. Both Damien and Master Plo Koon go to the Council both extremely nervous but also sad since they had a special relationship by being Master and the Padawan for a few years. All gets dark and lights appear being lightsabers with all in the council pround looks. There is not much detail on what happen forward but it is well known he is picked as a Sentinel / Counsular Jedi since he has mastered both sides. Meeting with Mandalorians Damien is out on his own as a Knight doing a mission to protect Shipping's from Ryloth. All was good, but a frigate, unknown to the Republic at that time came and attack the shipyards. Explosions all around, ships sinking down below into the vast space. Damien had to act fast before they would destroy the imports. He blasted at their guns, destroying a few but still was not enough. Damien acted fast and went straight for the frigate, going through the hanger and almost destroying his entire ship. Damien ran through, noticing the marks on the ship seeing they were centuries old, and Mandalorian. Mandalorians came with the right armor, markings, and weapons. All fired but missing but Damien was ahead slicing through there stomachs and throats. Finally through waves of Mandalorians, Damien gets to the bridge to see a Commander with Trophies all around. All ready for a fight he leaves quick in an escape pod an on a terminal, Self destruct. Knight tries to deactivate it but with not enough time he sprints to the hanger and into his ship. He leaves with a swift escape before of it's explosion. With the shipyards saved and the imports safe, Damien is awarded Knight Honor and known for courage and knowledge. Meeting his Ancestors Damien has almost completed to the rank of Master but before he can rank up, he has a mission to Illum to collect crystals for new Padawans. While landing on a planet there was a blizzard and that was extremely dangerous for this season. He rushes to a cave to stay safe for the time being. He was going to sleep to waste time but he sees a light in the distance. Being always curious he walks over and sees that he is in an ancient temple that was both Jedi and Sith. Then a ghost appears showing distinct resemblance of Damien. Records say it was his old ancestor and warns him for the future. But then another ghost appears, also being an ancestor. Both during the Old Republic times and both achieved greatness on their sides. The other Knight's warned for his future with great force that he may die if he turns. Even though one was a Sith and wanted all Jedi dead, she wanted her past known too all that lives in the Order. The Jedi only wants to warn him but he goes inside Damien to give him power. The Sith ghost does the same, being both a side of Dark and Light for Damien. Damien goes back to the temple not completeing his mission and the Jedi Order worried. The council questions and Damien tells what he experienced. The ghost appear surprising them and also worrying of Damien. They order for him to not rank to Master and sends him with no missions for the next year. By that time his future goes Dark fast. Corruption Ever since Illum and the encounter of his ancestors, Damien was mainly losing his mind. Since one was a Dark ruler and the other a great Jedi Master on the council, both colliding in anger each day. Damien lost it, mind destroyed he went on a rampage killing multiple Jedi in the Temple. Finally the council stopped him, questioning his actions. Damien explained, saying why he did those actions. Now knowing it was the ancestors Damien was put in prison heavily watched by guards. It was one of the worst decisions the council made because of the time he had to himself, and with the dark side growing inside him. Fall to the Darkside With Damien in prison, his anger and hate grew daily. Meditating of the darkside ways, speaking the Sith code and planning for revenge, and it was to his ancestor that has corrupted his mind. With this ghost it was never really him to say. It did take years though for to get out. No information is known since it is classified but he found a way of the planet and meeting new people that would make him wide known through the galaxy. Ree Shaala With Damien still locked up prison, during lunch he met a Female Twi'lek named Ree Shaala. Both Damien & Shaala were locked up for the same reason.. Jedi... So while they were still conversating They both got the idea of breaking out & living a Mercenaries. So that night Shaala & Damien broke out. They left Coruscant as fast as they could in Shaala's old Star Ship & Fled to the planet ryloth for Gear & Credits. While on Ryloth Damien meets Shaala's Family, they have Dinner & leave to get hired for more credits. Damien & Shaala go to Count Dooku for a Bounty to kill somebody & Dooku says he wants Aurra Sing's head & they accept the Bounty. They set off to the lower section of Coruscant & go to a Bar & they spot Aurra Sing but Aurra was on to them & she pulls out her twin blasters & shoots them but she misses & they chase her. While chasing her Aurra shot Shaala's foot & told Damien to continue chasing her & while on the chase Damien takes out his bow shoots her legs & falls down. While Aurra was begging for Mercy Damien Shot her & with an Arrow right In the head & takes out his saber & slices her head off. Damien takes Aurra by the hair & shows it Shaala so she can put it in a bag. They go on Ree's Ship & en Route to count Dooku's Ship & when they arrive he gives Dooku the head & he pays them 200,000 Credits. After they were payed they left & decided to be Bounty Hunters for as long as they live. Abilities *'Speed '''A lot of running was involved in Damien's life so his ability of running was outstanding. He is able to outrun anyone and catch up to anyone especially if he's low of energy. *'Agility Damien has proven to be at a high level of human agility. He can dodge, avoid, and react to situations with very impressive agility. *'''Strength Damien's power of strength are above her human age. He can handle on his own even with big tough guys. He is also able to carry or lift heavy objects that are heavier than him. *'Martial Arts '''Damien is a very skilled Martial Artist. During His downtime, he'll train on his own and practice. He can encounter enemies impressively and to victory. Even in fist to fist fights, he would sometimes use his Father's methods against her opponents. *'Force Damien at an early age discovered his force ability. During her life, he would learn teachings of the force and master them. As he got older, he proven himself that he was a strong force user. He also had the abilities to create force lightning and with enough focus, block an enemies's Lightsaber attack with his bare hands without injuring himself. *'Lightsaber Training '''Damien is a skillful duelist. During his lightsaber training with his father Dante Knights, Damien learned Soresu and mastered it incredibly. Later he chose to learn Makashi and mastered it before Order 66. 'Equipments *''Lightsaber (s) '''Like Jedi, Sith, or the Royal Knight Family , Damien uses Lightsabers in combat. He carries twin Lightsabers which are blue colored blades. Damien is a skilled duelist He mostly likes Lightsabers to be easy to take apart and meditate quietly while building His lightsaber over again and again. *''Gadgets '''Damien sometimes carry gadgets sometimes such as smokebombs, knock-out gas, grappling hooks, and trackers during combat. Gadgets seem useful to him but some people will never know when she'll use it. *''' TC-16 Is a Silver Protocol Droid who serves as Damien's Translator & ship butler''' ' *'Ree Shaala's Cruiser '''Years after the destruction of the Jedi Order and Temple, Damien and Ree Shaala kept their Star ship. Category:Biography Lifetime Member Human Category:Lifetime Members Category:Gender Male Category:Male Category:Males Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Jedi General Category:General Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Force Sensitive Category:Skilled Saber Duelist Category:Male Characters